¿Por qué dos personas se enamoran?
by Delta Elena
Summary: Naruto se da cuenta años mas tarde que la necesidad y el amor no es lo mismo  Reto: Con una frase. Día: 28 de Febrero


**Titulo: **¿Por qué dos personas se enamoran?, ¿será porque se necesitan el uno con el otro?, pero ¿necesidad y amor no es lo mismo?"

**Frase: **¿Por qué dos personas se enamoran?, ¿será porque se necesitan el uno con el otro?, pero ¿necesidad y amor no es lo mismo?"

**Autor: **You Are Arrest (anime)

**Autor del fic: **Deltaporsiempre

**Autor del manga: **Masashi Kishimoto.

**¿Por qué dos personas se enamoran?, **

**¿Será porque se necesitan el uno con el otro?, **

**Pero ¿necesidad y amor no es lo mismo?"**

El mundo Shinobi nunca conoció algo como aquella legendaria cuarta guerra ninja, cientos de vidas se perdieron todo por el bienestar y el futuro de la nueva era donde pudieran tener esperanzas pero sobre todo para que Madara no cumpliera sus objetivos.

A punto de obtener la victoria por casi posee a el ultimo bijuu que conservaba Naruto Uzumaki, Madara dio una guerra que muchos seguirían recordando por varias generaciones a lo largo del tiempo en la cual el rubio se diera a conocer en este inmenso mundo y tuviera la victoria final.

El chico imperativo que muchos odiaron en su niñez, aquel chico que siempre a gritos pregonaba

-Me convertiré en Hokage y cambiare esto y aquello, de veras-

Palabras que con el paso del tiempo fueron tomando fuerza y coraje, el cual era transmitido a quien lo fuera conociendo

Como era posible que alguien que tenía todo en contra pudiera haber logrado tanto con más que nada que su fuerza de voluntad, o eso creía.

Han pasado cerca de diez años desde que se dio terminada aquella guerra, los cambios que ahora imperan en el mundo shinobi han cambiado el modo de ver las cosas y el modo de vida ninja ahora cada vez es menos utilizable, en pocas palabras una vida sencilla y sin preocupaciones era lo que ahora se tenía.

Mirando la tarde caer Naruto Uzumaki estaba ahí de pie en silencio, la capa de Hokage le pesaba mucho a pesar de que ahora la vida era más paz y menos problemas tenía una vida que siempre quiso y lucho por ella.

Reconocimiento, honor y amor todo lo tenía a pesar de la supuesta muerte de Sasuke Uchiha que tranquilizo a todos por un tiempo ya que fue un plan para evitar que el pelinegro fuera ejecutado por sus acciones, ironía que a pesar de que estuvo a punto de ser asesinado por la persona que mas busco en toda su vida y siempre estuviera al pendiente de él, aun ahora que hace poco dio a conocer la noticia de su existencia y con lo cual muy pronto lo traerá de regreso con el perdón de la gente.

Tenía a pocos días su boda con Sakura, la chica por la que peleo desde niño por su atención y amor y el cual ahora poseía.

Pero no entendía, Porque, porque,

Que tenia Sakura que hizo que el rubio se enamorara de ella, porque siempre estuvo tan terco en demostrarle sus sentimientos como un perro con su amo por un cariño, porque siempre era tan aferrado y terco aun con las cosas en contra, tal vez era el cansancio de los años lo que le tenia de esa manera y el hecho de que quedaban pocos días para su boda.

Suspiro antes de cerrar el cajón de su escritorio y mirar el papeleo que se le juntaba

-Esto no es lo que esperaba al ser Hokage…pero en fin

Miro por última vez su oficina para cerrarla y salir fuera del edificio Hokage, ya estaba oscureciendo y se empezaban a notar algunas estrellas en el firmamento

-Plateadas y hermosas

Sonriendo con tranquilidad sin percatarse que llevaba un buen rato mirando el cielo ajeno al resto del mundo

-¿Hokage-Sama?

-Si quien me llama…Hinata – mirando con sorpresa a la chica que lucía una cabellera aun más larga y su uniforme de Ambu le quedaba muy bien.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que había hablado con la Hyuga no recordaba mas desde que la guerra había terminado el la rechazo y escogió a Sakura, la chica ojiperla por lo contrario que espera solo le deseo que fuera feliz y le agradeció por existir y haberle dado tanto.

-¿Ocurre algo? –decía la chica con todo el valor que podía ya que aquello no era fácil para ella pero su propio valor le hacía enfrentarse a él todos los días al verle con Sakura.

-Lo siento me perdí en mis pensamientos –con una sonrisa no muy convincente

-Ya veo, bueno me despido debo ir a mi casa – haciendo una reverencia para caminar de manera lenta y tranquila

El rubio la miro alejarse y nunca se fijo en la fortaleza de la chica hasta ahora, ella creció mucho como persona y shinobi la mayor parte por si misma sin ayuda de nadie en cambio el tuvo la ayuda de mucha gente a su alrededor

Su confesión le sirvió para notar muchas cosas alrededor de él y afrontar muchas más

-Un amor puro y sin condiciones- un susurro que salió sin previo aviso de los labios del rubio.

Sonrió con tristeza caminando en sentido contrario continuando con sus propias divagaciones, muy pronto estuvo en su sitio favorito de toda la aldea comiendo su ramen que era algo que le alegraba el día.

-Naruto – el grito de alguien que le abrazaba por detrás le hizo soltar su cuchara y ver de quien se trataba

-Sakura-chan

-Si sigues comiendo solo ramen te crecerá una barrigota –riendo mientras sobaba el vientre del rubio

-No te burles – muy avergonzado por la gente que le miraba con gracia.

-Ok, ok y cómo vas con los preparativos – sentándose a su lado viéndole comer

-Ahí los llevo, estaré listo no te preocupes- sin muchos ánimos comenzando a jugar con su tazón.

-Pasa algo Naruto, te noto algo raro – mirando que no parecía al de siempre.

-Solo cansado – mostrando una gran sonrisa para tranquilizar a la chica

La noche pasó con rapidez y el rubio seguía observando a la pelirrosa recordando detalles y recuerdos de su relación con la chica, en verdad se sentía cada vez más raro.

Se despidió y se dirigió a su viejo departamento el cual nunca cambio, le tenía gran aprecio a pesar de que pasaba mucho tiempo solo ahí Sakura ya había amenazado con que se mudarían a una casa más grande y dejaran ese viejo departamento.

-El sexo no es bueno cierto pequeño pene – un comentario a todo volumen haciendo que muchos voltearan a ver al rubio muy apenado.

Una venita se mostro en la frente del rubio al reconocer la voz y el comentario

-Juro que un día te arrojare de los rostros para que dejes de hacer esos estúpidos comentarios que me vuelven loco

-Será más bien que la verdad incomoda –sonriendo al rubio que le miraba con un aura asesina que iba decayendo más y más.

Suspiro y comenzó a caminar no estaba de humor para una discusión con Sai que la mayor parte del tiempo lo hacía para molestarle sin importarle mucho su puesto como Kage de la aldea

-Paso algo pequeño pene no pareces el de siempre- acercándose más hacia su rostro al ver que no reaccionaba como siempre.

-Déjame en paz Sai mejor ve a tu cuartel Ambu y hazme llegar menos papeleo

El chico pálido continuaba caminando a su lado observando las reacciones y gestos del rubio que no parecía al Uzumaki que conocía.

-No pareces feliz…tiene que ver con el sexo que tienes con Sakura o será el que no tienes?

-¡Sai ¡

El rubio camino más desganado cansado de aquello pero Sai continuaba caminando como si no le importara eso, a pesar de los años este había logrado recuperar muchas emociones pero había desarrollado un gusto por molestar a rubio que en sus propias palabras no cambiaría por nada.

-Pareces abrumado por qué no platicas de lo que te preocupa tal vez te ayude

El pálido chico esperaba algún grito o tal vez un golpe eso siempre alegraba al rubio pero por el contrario este se mantuvo tranquilo y con la mirada perdida hacia el frente

-Por que dos personas se enamoran… -con algo de temor por la pregunta el rubio hablaba de manera calmada

-No entiendo a que te refieres Naruto –mirándole más curioso por la sorpresiva pregunta

-No importa…creo que no lo entenderías

-Mmm, bueno he leído libros sobre sentimientos y el amor pero hay muchas variantes de todo esto no existe una fórmula que diga lo que el amor signifique o por que se dé, simplemente sucede

Naruto le miro mas sorprendido por la respuesta que dijo tranquilamente

-Simplemente sucede…algo así solo sucede porque ambos se necesiten

-Así parece pero necesidad y amor no es lo mismo – ahora confundido por aquella mezcla de palabras Sai seguía caminando sin notar al rubio el cual ahora le veía sonriendo con aquella sonrisa, como cuando conoció al pálido chico, la odiosa sonrisa tan falsa como un billete que aun no era inventado.

-Sai…no sabía que eras tan sabio

-¿Lo soy? –al no comprender muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo.

-Si lo eres, no sabía que eras tan genial

-Qué bueno que te des cuenta, pero que dije para que estés así de feliz

-Eso lo sabrás mañana que mi cuerpo este colgado en los Hokages – mostrando una gran sonrisa el rubio como nunca lo había hecho en años.

Sai le miro con curiosidad al ver como el rubio salía corriendo dejando una nube de humo por lo rápido que iba

-Qué raro creí que era a mí a quien él quería colgar, seguro es una de las técnicas del libro Icha- Icha para hacer que le crezca más – sonriendo mientras caminaba en sentido contrario a donde le rubio se había ido.

Naruto corría con todas sus fuerzas no había comprendido nada hasta ese momento por qué no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás, pero él nunca se caracterizo por ello y muy pronto estuvo frente a la casa de la chica entrar no era difícil para alguien de su nivel.

Pronto estuvo en la habitación de ella y observo con ternura como dormía, al verla así no tuvo más dudas haciendo que su corazón latiera con fuerza rozando sus mejillas con sus dedos para terminar en el suelo por un golpe en el pecho totalmente sorprendido

-Hokage…que hace aquí – la voz de la joven sorprendida le hizo abrir los ojos después de sentir el dolor del golpe.

-Je, je lo siento Hinata…pero no pude esperar hasta mañana, cielos te has vuelto muy buena me sorprendiste

-Creo que eso…debería decirlo yo – ruborizada por la situación

-Lo siento…de verdad lo siento Hinata- levantándose un poco y bajando el rostro avergonzado.

-Que quieres decir- sin comprender nada de lo que decía el rubio.

Antes de que pudiera continuar hablando ya era besada por el rubio de una manera que le fue difícil resistirse, por que permitía aquello si el ya la había rechazado y se había propuesto a olvidarlo pero sabía que todo era inútil su amor por el rubio nunca desaparecería a un con el pasar del tiempo.

-Hinata…soy un bruto, lo sé pero así soy nunca me di cuenta de que siempre eras tú la que me impulso a seguir sin que me diera cuenta, fuiste tú la que siempre estuvo animándome y queriéndome por lo que soy y nunca me di cuenta de que mi relación con Sakura se volvió una necesidad por no querer estar solo…de verdad lo…

-Shhhh…no digas más – colocando sus dedos en los labios del rubio mientras le besaba sin importar más, no sabía si era un sueño o no pero quería continuar con el momento

Los únicos testigos de aquello eran las estrellas del firmamento que alumbraban con más fuerza esa noche, al otro día había una gran conmoción puesto que Sakura tenía al rubio colgando de los rostros Hokages y se anunciaba la cancelación de una boda y el anuncio de otra.

El único que parecía sonreír de aquella extraña situación era Sai que hacia anotaciones y miraba a Naruto desde lo lejos

-El pequeño pene se está esforzando por que crezca.- la mirada de Ino a su lado solo le decía que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**

**Lee otra historia y visita mi perfil alguna seguramente te gustara, y debido a que esta semana anduve como loca por la fiesta de mi sobrina espero mañana subir la continuación de las demás historias que me falta revisar algunas cosas y quedaran listas**


End file.
